Lyoko 3K
Lyoko 3K, formerly known as the X-Factors and Team Lyoko, are a Fiction Wrestling tag team consisting of Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robia, both from the animated series Code Lyoko. They currently compete in Character Championship Wrestling (CCW), though both of them have also competed in WWE: Animated. Background * Formation: * Companies: (Currently) CCW (Formerly) WWE: Animated * Series: Code Lyoko (both) * Combined weight: * Status: Active * Allies: Yumi Ishiyama * Rivals: Forces of Nature, Twinleaves, Cereal Killers, Lacrosse the Line, Dragon Kids History WWE: Animated Character Championship Wrestling In wrestling Double-team finishing moves * DirectX ''(''Ozone 1–FWAs 7)'' / Total Devirtualization (FWAs 7–present) (Legsweep by Ulrich combined with Spinning Heel Kick by Odd) * ''Tower Deactivated ''(Elevated Doomsday Device Electric Chair by Ulrich / Diving Clothesline by Odd) Double team signature moves * Double Front Suplex * Double Russian Legsweep * Reverse Overdrive (Ulrich) followed by Diving Double Foot Stomp to opponent draped on the knee (Odd) * ''Scipio ''(Olympic Slam (Ulrich) / Neckbreaker (Odd) combination) * ''Skidbladnir ''(Running Over-the-shoulder Gutbuster (Ulrich) / Stunner (Odd) combination) * ''Source Code ''(Rolling Release Vertical Suplex (Ulrich) into a Double Knee Facebreaker (Odd)) * Springboard Senton Bomb (Odd) followed by Springboard Leg Drop or Splash (Ulrich) * ''X Marks the Spot ''(Ulrich holds a supine opponent by his legs while Odd delivers a Diving Headbutt Low Blow) Odd’s finishing moves * ''Digital Sea Diverticulitis ''(Argentine Rack spun into a Side Back Suplex Facebuster) * ''ODDity (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) – Ozone 1–FWAs 7 * Hydroplane ''(Imploding 450° Splash) – ''Ozone 1–FWAs 7 * Oddton Bomb ''(High-angle Senton Bomb) * ''Oddton S-Rank ''(Imploding High-angle 630° Splash) * ''Scyphozoa ''(Grounded Octopus Hold / Kneebar combination) * ''Spot Monkey Special ''(Diving Corkscrew Shooting Star Complete Shot) – very rarely used Odd’s signature moves * Diving Cross Body * Double Leg Drop to opponent’s groin * Early feint to a running opponent, followed by a Dropkick * ''Hopper Dropper ''(Arm-clutch Scissors Kick dropped into Leg Drop Bulldog) * Jumping Leg Lariat * ''Laser Arrow ''(Feint Roundhouse Kick transitioned into an Enzuigiri) * ''Mom’s Spaghetti Kick ''(Superkick to a hunched opponent atop a corner) * One-handed Bulldog * Running Facebuster * Sleeper Slam * ''Spin Cycle (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) * Tornado DDT Ulrich’s finishing moves * Just Impact ''(Double Overhook Sitout Piledriver) * ''Kadic Shot ''(Jumping Complete Shot) – ''Ozone 1–FWAs 7 * Queer in the Kadic ''(Heel Hook) ** ''Inverted Queer in the Kadic ''(Inverted Heel Hook) * ''Stern as Death ''(Shooting Star Elbow Drop) – ''Ozone 1–FWAs 7 Ulrich’s signature moves * From Bow to Stern ''(Infinity Rolling Chaos Theory German Suplexes from corner to opposite corner, sometimes begun by a Spider Suplex) * ''German Knee ''(Flying High Knee to the face) * Hangman’s DDT * ''Impact Buster ''(Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) ''Ozone 1–FWAs 7; parodied from Awesome Kong * Katana ''(Spin Kick) * Leg Drop, either Diving or Springboard * Moonsault * Spin-out Powerbomb * Step-up Death Valley Driver off of a turnbuckle or rope * ''Sternness Dust A ''(Wrist-clutch Death Valley Driver) * ''Sternness Dust Γ ''(Wrist-clutch Fisherman Buster) * ''Triangulate ''(Triangle Springboard Flying High Knee) * ''Whisper in the Wind ''(Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded Corkscrew Senton to a standing opponent) – ''Ozone 1–FWAs 7; adopted from Jeff Hardy Nicknames * “The Lyoko Warriors” Entrance themes * “Are You Ready?” by Age Against the Machine (CCW) * “G.O.D. (Firing Squad) (Lyoko Mix)” by No Name Tim feat. Kashis Keyz Championships and accomplishments Character Championship Wrestling * CCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Tag Teams Category:CCW Wrestlers